yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Momorenjya
is a member of Team Gorenja. She was immediately killed by Elder Toguro in the Semi-Finals when he uses one of his fingers to thwart their group's powerful technique. She is voiced by Megumi Ogata in the Japanese version and by Libby Smith in the English dub. Appearance Momorenjya has pink hair. She wears white pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a pink vest over her shirt. She also has a belt with a pink P on it. Personality She is the sole female in her team and also the most level-headed, as she was the only one unaffected by the Elder Toguro's taunts of being able to take all of Team Gorenja at once. Instead, she perceives it as an advantage. She also demonstrates compassion to her teammates to an extent, as she calmly told teammate Akarenjya to not let the Elder Toguro's taunts get to him. Matches Momorenjya is first seen fighting an unnamed member of Team Kaido, who physically resembles a giant stage magician. She easily evades his clumsy attacks and it is assumed that she and her team won that match and the round, earning their spot in the semi-finals beside Team Urameshi, Team Toguro, and Team Uraotogi. She fought Elder Toguro in the Dark Tournament semi-finals. During her initial attack of charging Toguro (along with teammates Akarenjya and Aorenjya), Toguro killed her instantly with one of his fingers, piercing her skull and shoving it through her head. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Momorenjya's fighting style revolves around confusing her opponent. To do this, she either creates clone illusions or jumps around repetitively, not letting her opponent attack, and disorienting them in the process. She cannot create afterimages however. Occasionally, she will attack the opponent: punching, or using her demon's claw. Eventually, her opponent keels over from not being able to attack or defend well at all. Possibly to her advantage versus her opponent, Koenma described her fighting style as boring. Known Techniques/Moves *'Supersonic Speed': Along with her teammates Aorenjya and Akarenjya, she is able to travel at extremely high speeds, so much that she can build enough momentum to leap several meters off the ground. * Clone Illusion: Along with her teammates Aorenjya and Akarenjya, she is able to make multiple illusionary copies of herself to confuse her opponents. She does this in most of her fights, to the point that Koenma finds it boring. * Demon's Claw: Her long and pointed nails extend, and are assumed to be for offence, as seen from her battle against Toguro. * Gorenja Battalion: (三重殺奏, Sanjū Sassō, translates to Triple Concerted Deathstrike) Teamwork from her teammates Aorenjya and Momorenjya of simultaneously using Clone Illusion and eventually attacking with their own methods of offence. Had they been facing anyone but Elder Toguro, this teamwork was likely to cause severe harm to the opposition. However, this technique is later thwarted by Toguro by using his fingers to incapacitate the trio but Momorenjya was immediately killed from one of his fingers. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Upper C-Class Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:C-Class Category:Middle C-Class Demons